Complicated Love
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile had a complicated feeling for Kyoya that he couldn't understand what it was. Is he having a crush or maybe he likes Kyoya? So that's my summary R&R!


**Hey guys! So the total of my stories from the other account continues here. I'll only update fewer stories so that if I could open my own old account I can continue writing more stories. I just really hope that I could open the other one.**

**Anyways sorry if this annoys you, just proceed to the story.**

* * *

Nile was walking alone on the sidewalk bringing some books, papers or whatever. He's heading on his house to just have a break for a while

He's looking down while walking and his face looks depressed. He sometimes looked like that whenever he had some problems or something.

He had some friends to cheer him up but he doesn't seem to enjoy some of it. He was annoyed about his friends and especially on that idiot Masamune.

He tried to avoid him for the whole day but that kid's never giving up until he could get Nile's attention. Sometimes he hated it whenever Masamune tries to flirt with him.

It really feels so annoying and irritating. He just couldn't help it and he had no other choice but to pound his head until he'll shut the hell out of him.

Anyway, while he was just walking, someone ahead was running fast then he bumped at Nile. They both stumbled together then Nile's books fell and his papers scattered.

Nile lifted his head to see who the person was. It's only Kyoya he stood up then picked up his paper including his books.

Kyoya helped him up then after that, there's only one last book left. Nile was about to grab it but then Kyoya's hand placed on top of Nile's hand.

They both stared on each other's eyes then suddenly, Nile's could feel his heart beating. He couldn't explain what it was but he snapped out with it.

"Uhh I'm soo sorry Nile I'm just a little bit careless." Kyoya tried to apologise about what happened earlier.

"It's okay Kyoya." Nile smiled as he stared at Kyoya. Of course, he'll only accept his apology because they're both friends.

"O-kay so, gotta go, I'll see you later Nile." Kyoya ran again then went to where he was going.

"See you too...Kyoya." Nile spoke softly.

He turned front then continued walking. He still couldn't get it he still had the same feeling after Kyoya touched his hand.

Is he-No, he's not there's no way he'd be in love with him. It's kind of weird right? Well it's not weird when he'll never make it weird.

When he's already back home, he went upstairs then opened the door of his room. He entered his room then put his things back on place.

He lied down on his bed then sighed in relief. He closed his eyes then tried to think about something.

He tried to figure out what's inside his mind. From now on, all he thought is all about his known best friend Kyoya.

Wait what? Why Kyoya? Isn't there something else to think about? Of course there's nothing else. His mind is full of Kyoya.

He doesn't know why but he just considered it. He actually doubted that he's in love with Kyoya because if he was then he should totally admit it by now.

He tried to forget about Kyoya but it's no use. It's stuck in his head. He stood up then took out his mp3 on his drawer.

He put on his headset then walked downstairs. He walked outside his house then headed at the park.

He used to go at park whenever he felt like alone. He sat at the bench alone then continued listening to music.

He looked down then focused on the music. He's tired of looking around because he's so bored and he hated to be bored like that.

Anyway, Kyoya was heading on the park to walk and roam around for a while. He's also bored and he wanted to be just alone for a while.

While he's walking, he saw Nile alone on the park. He wanted to talk to him as well so he made his way unto him.

"Hey Nile" Kyoya greeted him with a smile.

"Oh...Hi Kyoya" Nile said in a lower voice.

"So whatcha doin'? Kyoya sat next to him.

"Nothing much..." Nile looked down.

"You're bored huh?" Kyoya stared at Nile.

"Uh-huh..."

"How 'bout let's hang out."

"Umm sure, I thought it might be a great idea." Nile said emotionless.

"Well let's go." Kyoya grabbed him by the hand.

Nile blushed as Kyoya took his hand. He then felt different when Kyoya touched his hand. But not only that, he felt so complicated.

He stood up then walked with Kyoya for a while. He noticed while they're walking, he was near or close to Kyoya.

He thought that he needed some space for it. He tried to move aside a bit so that it's not very noticeable that they have something.

"Soo, wanna watch movies with me?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm sure, so what kind of movie is it?"

"Uhh I just thought it may have some action, so how 'bout let's watch _Fast and Furious 6_?"

"Okay sure I liked to watch movie with you." Nile smiled.

Kyoya saw Nile's cute smile. His heart beats whenever he could see Nile smile every time. He truly admits that he likes Nile.

He had a crush on Nile ever since they both turned out to be friends. He kept that secret in his whole life and no one had ever known about that secret he had.

Nile kept blushing beside Kyoya. He can't take this anymore he avoided his self to be near at Kyoya. Of course, he's also acting a little nervous.

When the two friends or should I say the two 'soon to be lovers' were at the movie station. They both got their tickets so they're ready to watch the movie.

Kyoya amazed about the movie and he always liked some of the action parts or whatever. Nile was watching the movie silently.

He was eating some popcorns then he placed it in the middle of him and Kyoya. When he's about to grab one, he felt Kyoya's hand.

Kyoya could notice that he's holding Nile's hand. He blushes a little then pretends he was oblivious about it.

* * *

When the movie ended, they both walked out then went for shopping. While they were walking at the mall they both saw Masamune and Gingka.

"Hey guys!" Gingka grinned.

"Hi Gingka" Nile smiled.

"So whatcha doin'? Gingka asked.

"Uh...you know...just walking around...shopping." Nile said.

"O-kay..."

"Nile!" Masamune smiled then hugged Nile tightly.

Gingka and Kyoya sweat dropped. Nile tried to let Masamune release him by pushing his chest.

"Let me go you idiot!"

He really hates it when he flirts on him like always. There's no other choice for him but to use his defensive move on him.

"I said, let me go you fucking idiot!" Nile got so angry, he punched Masamune's face then his nose is starting to bleed.

Nile ran his hands through his bangs then tried to calm down.

"Uhh o-kay, so I guess I'll see you guys around." Gingka smiled then sweat dropped.

Nile sweat dropped when he saw him dragged by Gingka on the shirt.

"No matter how you'll hurt me, I'll always love you Nile!" Masamune yelled.

"Oh brother..." Nile blushed with his head down then sweat dropped.

Anyway, Nile and Kyoya continued walking. They tried to find something to buy but they seemed kind of bored.

"Oh I'm so bored, how 'bout let's go somewhere else." Kyoya said.

"Uhh okay." Nile's stomach suddenly growled.

"Whoa, is that your stomach?" Kyoya chuckled.

"Uh-huh, I'm hungry."

"Me too, let's eat."

"Right, I'm starving."

They together went at the restaurant then they ordered something to eat. Kyoya took his chopsticks then got ready to eat.

"Okay, so let's eat." Kyoya said.

Nile had an awkward moment in using chopsticks. He can't eat well if he's like that. Kyoya noticed him and of course he'll try to help his best friend.

"Here, let me help you with that." Kyoya held Nile's hand then taught him how to use those chopsticks.

Nile followed some of his instructions then after that he already knows how to use some of those. He's so glad and thanks to Kyoya.

He continued to eat his ramen and he doesn't notice that Kyoya was watching him. Kyoya couldn't help it but stare with him for a while.

After a while, when they're finish eating their food, they both walked outside.

"Soo where are we going next Kyoya?" Nile asked.

"I don't know, how about you decide?"

"Hmm, no you decide."

"Okay, how 'bout let's go to the park." Kyoya said.

"Sure, okay."

They together walked at the park then tried to look around. They saw that there are a lot of dates out there so they walked in some place private.

They sat somewhere then stared above. The sky was so clear, the stars were shining and the night was so beautiful.

"So what are we doing here Kyoya?" Nile asked.

"Umm how about let's talk about something."

"Okay so what are we talking about?"

"Uhh...umm...Nile...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, so what is it?"

"Uhh do you like someone? I mean like you know like like."

Nile was surprised about that question. That someone he liked was already beside him. Would he even tell him the truth?

"Uhh...well...you see I uh..." Nile looked down. He can't complete his sentence.

Kyoya touched Nile's hand then leaned to him closer until his lips reached Nile's. He broke the kiss after a while.

"K-Kyoya? What was that for?"

Kyoya looked down then tried to explain anything.

"Nile...in my whole life I tried to tell you that I like you but I can't. I don't know why but I'm just afraid that you won't like me back." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean Kyoya? Of course I'll like you back. I like you too okay? I think that we both felt the same way." Nile looked down.

"You...you like me? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You thought it was easy just to speak in front of you?"

"I know it's difficult, but still I'm so glad that you liked me back."

Nile pulled Kyoya closer and embraced him. Kyoya hugged him back then after that they stared at each other. They smiled then they kissed together.

"I love you Kyoya." Nile said after they broke the kiss.

"I love you too Nile."

* * *

**So tell me what you think. I hope you like it and please vote on my poll on the other profile u/4449974/Metal-Saphire and if you want for me to make that story then just select and I'll just update that soon enough when my that account can be opened or maybe I'll just update here...**


End file.
